


adore

by bluetint



Series: so put another dime in the jukebox baby [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Genderswap, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Jinri's had a hard day but her boyfriend's there to make it better.OR as mel puts it,Jaeb: welcome home!!! sorry you had a long day, come peg me to make up for it





	adore

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: blue
> 
> shoutout to mel for she's amazing
> 
> i did tag appropriately, if i missed anything do let me know!

Work had been a nightmare. The heels on one of her favorite Louboutins had snapped, the photocopier had died twice when she’d been printing materials for the budget meeting. Said meeting had gone way over the designated time causing her to miss the bus. The taxi she’d taken died halfway (engine failure, the disgruntled driver told her) and she’d had to walk the rest of the way home.

She’d been _so_ ready to run herself and hot bath and put the horrible day behind her only to be surprised when she threw open the bedroom door.

“What the fuck.”

Words seem to fail her. In the face of what’s being presented, Jinri can’t be faulted for her paltry speech skills.

It’s not everyday you walk into your bedroom only to find it has been transformed into a mini discotheque.

“Welcome back.”

Jaebum steps out from the shadows and Jinri stops breathing for a second.

Every inch of his skin has been rubbed down in glitter. Millions of tiny stars dancing on his skin. He’s naked except for the panties. Midnight blue like the rest of the room.

“I - you.” Jinri’s brain is fried. “What?”

Jaebum grins, and it’s terribly distracting, because he’s got lipstick on. Jungle Red. Jinri realizes it’s hers.

Nora meows, curling against her legs, knocking her out of her stupor.

“Remember when we were at that club a few weeks back? Downtown?”

“The one where Youngjae got outrageously drunk and ended up giving everyone a show to Problem Child’s Beyond Repair?”

Jinri walks over to the bed, admiring the decor. “Uh-huh. Looked mighty fetching in that thong.”

“Do you remember what you said that night?”

She pauses. Anyone who knows Jinri would know she had a tendency to get loose-lipped when she got drunk. Prone to spilling all the dirty secrets and elaborate fantasies she harbored inside of her. 

“What did I say?” The glow of the lights made the glitter on Jaebum’s skin dance as he approached, one arm behind his back and the other reaching for her.

“You said,” the hand pushes her onto her back. Jinri falls back, all exhaustion and bitterness of the day forgotten, as Jaebum crawls on top. Her hands find themselves on his chest, tracing the lines of his body. Her fingers come away covered in iridescent glitter. “That you’d very much like to fuck me in a disco.”

Recollection trickles in. A dark shadowy booth. Jaebum’s lips on the salted rim of the margarita. The messy hair. Smudged liner. The wicked grin on his face as Jinri voiced her thoughts. 

“Happy birthday,” sing-songs Jaebum, holding up rainbow colored strap on. “Also, there’s cake in the fridge.”

Hours later, Jinri’s covered as much glitter as Jaebum is. Along with other fluids. Jaebum had passed after orgasm number four. Jinri had followed not soon after.

Her stomach growls. Groaning, she shifts and accidentally presses down on the uncapped bottle of lube, the gel landing on Jaebum’s stomach. He’s still wearing the panties.

“I’m buying us both matching sets after this,” Jinri announces, fingers tugging at the lace hem. “Your ass is flat. My panties do nothing for it.”

Jaebum purrs, like a cat who ate the canary and licked all the cream. “I don’t know, I’d say they did a lot considering how _enthusiastic_ you were with your appreciation.”

Her palm lands on his back, hard, but her words are gentle. “Thank you.”

He smiles. The smeared lipstick would have made anyone else look like clown, but Jaebum, he looks like an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome to imagine what song they made love to but i was listening to the following when writing this
> 
> beyond repair - problem child  
> cold sweat - tinashe  
> adore - cashmere ft ariana grande  
> precious possession - anna wise


End file.
